tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Scatterbrained Sorcerer Quest/Spoiler
El quest consiste en dos partes. 5 'tareas (tasks)' cortas son la primera parte y unas largas misiones son la segunda parte Tareas cortas Equipamiento requerido. Sweep (limpiar la casa a Eclesius) * Broom Polish * 1 Honeycomb * 1 Grave Flower Alimentar a los peces (feed) * 1 ounce of flour * 1 Worm * 1 White Mushroom * 1 Egg * 1 Sling Herb Prevent * 1 Vial of Oil * 1 Skull * 1 Red Apple * 1 Wolf Paw * 1 Wooden Hammer * 1 Lyre Metodo Tienes que hacer algunas misiones y tareas (diariamente) para Eclesius. Las 5 pequeñas tareas son: Sweep, Polish, Feed, Exterminate and Prevent. Eclesius dice que puedes hacer una al día, pero puedes hacerlas todas de una vez si lo deseas. La mayoría de los ingredientes que necesitarás los puedes encontrar en los alrededores de Thais o comprarlos en Venore. Para entrar a la casa de Eclesius, debes dar un paso en la flama mística (la azul) al lado de la puerta. Sólo jugadores con un nivel inferior a 20 serán capaces de entrar. Para empezar el quest sólo saluda a Eclesius diciendo "Hi", te preguntará si le puedes ayudar con un par de tareas, dirás "Yes" y dile qué "tasks" él quiere que hagas. Elige una entre las cinco tareas que te pide(Sweep, Polish, Feed, Exterminate or Prevent). Sweep Esta es una muy simple tarea. Eclesius te pide limpiar algunos de los muebles (furniture) que tiene en su living room (el piso en el que está pasa también a través de la puerta sellada) y su dormiorio (el piso de arriba). Ten cuidado de no usar la escoba (broom) en la (Fire Basin) o se puede quemar y desaparecer. No es necesario limpiar la pecera ni la bola de cristal. Polish Eclesius necesita pulir su bola de cristal, pero no puede recordar cuál es la receta para el pulidor. Te pregunta si puedes entrar a su laboratorio (escaleras abajo) y encontrar ahí el receta. Una vez dentro del laboratorio podrás ver una notaclavada en la pared a la derecha de la puerta. Dice que tienes que fundir un panal de abejas (honeycomb) en el horno (oven) mágico (que está al lado de la nota) hasta que algo de cera sea extraída y use con una Grave Flower para mejor consistencia. Para entrar al laboratorio tienes que empezar el "Sweep Task" o el "Prevent Task". De otra forma no podrás pasar la puerta selladaen la habitación de Eclesius. * Usa el honeycomb en el horno y consigue una Molten Wax * Usa la Molten Wax en la Grave Flower y conseguirás un Special Polish Puedes usarlo para pulir la bola de cristal. * Usa el Special Polish en la Crystal Ball y luego avísale a Eclesius El pulidor desaparece cuando lo usas, así que tienes que hacer uno nuevo cada día para hacer ésta tarea. La ''recompensa no puede ser mas que el costo de los items considerando el valor de las Honeycombs en algunos servidores.'' Recompensa: 150 gp y 200 experience points. Feed Eclesius necesita alimentar a los peces. Para eso, tienes que preparar la receta correcta. los ingredientes pueden ser encontrados en una nota clavada a la pared posterior del Goldfish Bowl. Una vez que consigas todos los items (1 ounce of Flour (harina), 1 Worm (Gusano), 1 White Mushroom (Hongo Blanco), 1 Egg (Huevo), and 1 Sling Herb) vé a su laboratorio, y coloca todos en el Magical Blending Device, y tira la palanca de la derecha. Conseguirás los Fish Flakes. El "Fish Flakes" desaparece cuando lo usas, así que tendrás que hacer uno nuevo cada vez que quieras hacer esta tarea. Usa el Fish Flakes en la Goldfish Bowl y avísale a Eclesius. Reward: 150 gp and 250 experience points. Exterminate Eclesius quiere que elimines tres Bats que hay en su ático. Sólo necesitas ir ahí, abrir la puerta y matarlos. NO ataques al Cat o no podrás entrar de nuevo al ático. Reward: 200 gp and 250 experience points. Prevent Eclesius dice que llevó a cabo un pequeño ritual y ahora hay un demon uberoverlord en su bodega. Él necesita tu ayuda para mantener la jaula engrasada y cerrada, reforzar las barreras de madera y poner algo de música para calmar el demonio. * En primer lugar necesitas algunos ingredientes para hacer Magical Oil. La lista de ingredientes está en una nota clavada en la pared detrás del envase vacio. Consigue un Vial of Oil, una Skull, una Red Apple y una Wolf Paw ( el Vial of Oil se puede comprar fácilmente en Venore, el Skull se puede obtener de las amazons de en Amazon Camp (Venore) o Amazon Camp (Carlin) algunas estaran tiradas en el suelo, Red Apple se puede comprar en Lubo al noreste de Thais y Wolf Paw se obtiene de los Wolf y los War Wolf ). Saluda a Eclesius y dí "Magical Oil", ël tomara los ingredientes y te daráMagical Oil. El "Magical Oil" desaparecerá una vez que lo uses, así que tendrás que hacer uno nuevo cada vez que quieras realizar esta tarea. La recompensa puede no ser más que el costo considerando el valor de las Wolf Paws en algunos mundos. * Usa el Magical Oil en la puerta cerrada de la celda. * Preguntale a Eclesius acerca de la llave mágica, te dirá que está en alguna parte de su laboratorio. Usa el barrel y conseguirás una Magical Key. * Usa la Magical Key en la puerta cerrada de la celda. * Use the Wooden Hammer on the wooden planks right next to the cage's closed door. There are 4 of them. * Stand right next to the cage's closed door and play the lyre. Reward: 250 gp and 300 experience points. Missions Mission 1: A Hat for the Sane *Primero inicia la mision de Eclesius. *Dirigirse a Venore and Dress for Success Warehouse. *Get a Dark Hat from Irmana. You need a minotaur leather and two bat wings for the hat, so be sure to bring them with you before talking to Irmana. *It's also good time to buy the Sandals you need for the next mission. *Head back to Eclesius. *Reward: 1000 gps and 2000 experience points. Mission 2: Walking on Clouds *Talk to Eclesius about a mission. *Give him the Sandals and he will give you back. *Head downstairs and 'use with' on the large cauldron. *Head back to Eclesius. *Use the Sandals on a dead skunk, summoned or not, doesn't matter. *Head back to Eclesius. *Head to White Flower Temple south of Thais and use the Sandals on one of the White Flowers (Alternativly, you can tell Eclesius 'cookies', and you can use a cookie as your good scent). You get Eclesius' Sandals. *Head back to Eclesius. *Reward: 500 gps and 2000 experience points. Mission 3: Love's a Wicked Game *Busca a Amarie en la libreria de Ab'dendriel arriba. *Habla con ella con las siguientes palabras. "Study, Yes, Milkbugs, Care, Dream, Book, Poetry, Yes, Yes, Love, Dating, Yes." *Busca a Grodrik en la taverna de Kazordoon. *Compra por lo menos 7 mugs of beer. *Habla con el dile esto. "Problems, Yes, Woman, Beer, Woman, Beer, Woman, Beer, Wishes, Lonely, Beer, Lonely, Wishes, Beer, Wishes, Woman, Beer, Dating, Yes. *Regresa a donde Eclesius con los dos items que le han dado los npcs. *Preguntale a Amarie y a Grodrik las 8 preguntas del pergamino encontrado en la gabeta del cuarto de Eclesius, guarda las conversaciones con los npcs en un block de nota y mira que tienen en comun (esto es diferente para cada jugador). lo mas comun es que sea la tolerancia (Tolerance) como tambien podira ser que los dos odian el pescado o a los dos les gusta el chocolate *Give both a Love Potion, not by saying love potion and run away. *Push the levers to get the creature. *Recompensa: 750 gps y 2500 puntos de experiencia. Mission 4: Books of Many Colours *The quest log hopes you don't look it up somewhere! So get a pen and paper and combine the hints, the colours and the book titles to figure the solution. *The hints are: **The book in the middle of the room is about counter spells. **The book about conversions is not blue. **The Great Encyclopedia is actually not a large book, nor is it green. **The book near the broken bottle is not written by a professor. **The light green book is written by a woman. **The book about grass growth doesn't have the colour you'd guess. *Recompensa: 500 puntos de experiencia. Mission 5: A Drink to Remember *Get to Frodo, ask him. *Ask other Thais npcs, quite a few react on eclesius. *Go back to eclesius. *Go back to the suspected NPC, get the thing through the sewers. *Go to the suspected NPC, talk with him about the thing. *Go back to Eclesius with the recipe. *Recompensa: 500 gp y 1000 puntos de experiencia. Mission 6: The Unhappy Frog *Go to Carlin and use non-suspicious words to get what you want. *Go back, use the thing and say kiss to the frog. *Get the ingredients for Eclesius. The ingredients are Silver Amulet, a dagger, a Green Tapestry, a Blank Rune and a Dirty Fur. *Find a new place for the frog to live. *Recompensa: 750 gps y 1000 puntos de experiencia. Transcripts The 5 tasks Sweep After you finished it: Polish Afer you finished it: Feed After you finished it: Exterminate After you finished it: Prevent Once you got all the ingredients: Afer you finished it: Mission 1: A Hat for the Sane Irmana on Venore Once you got the hat Mission 2: Walking on Clouds When you got the sandals Go downstairs and usewith on the large cauldron. Get a dead skunk either kill one or summon one and kill it and use the sandals on it. Head to White Flower Temple and use the sandals on one of the white flowers. Mission 3: Love's a Wicked Game Amarie in Ab'Dendriel Godrik in Kazordoon Back to Eclesius You will now find a paper with 8 random questions, ask these to both the npcs. Example: ('Nota! QUESTIONS MAY BE DIFFRENT DEPENDING ON WHAT YOUR PARCHAMENT.SAYS'!) Head back to Eclesius. Back to Amarie in Ab'Dendriel Now to Godrik on Kazordoon Head back to Eclesius' house Once you're there After you pulled the levers Back at Eclesius' house Mission 4: Books of Many Colours Mission 5: A Drink to Remember Mission 6: The Unhappy Frog